Destiny 2 - Assault On The Tower
by EvilApril
Summary: A Fireteam, Warlock, Titan and Hunter, get caught up in the assault of the Tower. Cabal dive head first into the home of the Guardians, After Cayde-6 gives the the order to regroup in the city bellow. How will this injured Fireteam make it down there to defend a burning city, one they promised to protect, will they manage to survive against the might of the Cabal?
1. Chapter 1, The Tower

The Warlock followed closely behind her fellow Guardians, their Ghosts floated just above their shoulders. In the corner of her eye she could see the golden glow of the sun, beaming down on the traveler in the distance. The beautiful sun, long vibrant green grass and potted plants was a long way from what the warlock was use to. Virah was much more use to the never ending purple void of the Reef, where her people reside. Her bright blue, wise Awoken eyes where hidden behind her helmet as she watched the Hunter and Titan, who were locked in what she believed was a pointless discussion.

"No way, not possible." The Hunter proclaimed, a black helmet held under his arm. His black painted prosthetic vex leg drawing attention to his left side, which was not helped by the sound of the wheezing noise the machinery expelled. "I can easily take out more Cabal than you." He unknowingly wrapped his fingers round the hilt of his Hand Cannon, itching to pull the trigger. The Titan turned to his friend, he firmly held his reflective silver metal helmet at his side.

"Doubt it." His robotic tinted voice replied, the sides of his metal jaw lighting up red as he spoke.

"If your so sure let's make a bet, I know you've got a sweet Hand Cannon stashed away in your vault." The Hunter taunted the Titan as they passed the Cryptarch. Virah caught his eye as they passed, knowing who hid behind the mask Master Rahool gave her a slight respectful node. The Awoken know and care for there own kind, it is rare to find them outside the Reef. As usual he was quickly forced back to work, a long line of Guardians waited impatiently to trade their Engrams. "Come on Seal, scared of a little bet?" The Hunter mocked at the lack of response. The Titan turned to the Hunter as they made their way round the corner, towards the Hanger. The Exo with his dark glass eyes stared at his fellow Guardian, the black and white metal plates on his face sliding slightly over each other as he blinked.

"Scared?" Seal almost laughed, "I can easily defeat more war mongering Cabal than you, the Hand Cannon is yours if you can beat me."

"You're on!" The two stopped in the the middle of the corridor, taking each others hand firmly.

"But I want that Wire Rifle you snatched from that Vandal." The Hunter hesitated for a second before revealing a devious grin.

"You wont even get the chance to lay a finger on it."

"You two seem to forget that this is an intel mission, we get in and get out." The Warlock finally spoke; her voice was calm with authority.

"That's what makes it a challenge." The Warlock disapprovingly crossed her arms in silence at the Hunter's comment. "Come one Virah, afraid of a little fun." Virah ignored the Hunter, the roaring sound of ship engines now just round the corner.

"I fear nothing apart from the fact that you will get us killed one day George." She replied pushing through the middle of the black armoured hunter and faded gold armoured Titan.

"I can't see that happening any time soon, not with you around Virah, to suck the fun out of everything." The Hunter replied moaning like a spoiled child, Seal shook his head hiding a smile before both Titan and Hunter went after the Warlock. What happened next was completely unexpected, no one could have seen it coming.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **I don't know about everyone els but I cannot wait for Destiny 2, decided to write a fun little story about what maybe a fireteam would go through if they where at the Tower when the Cabal attacked. Can't wait to see some reviews. (If you haven't read one of my previous fanfics then just like to inform you that I am Dyslexic, so do go easy on the spelling, half the time I don't even know I'm spelling it wrong)**


	2. Chapter 2, Troubling Times

There was no warning, the shouting came after. Virah had turned the corner to see the normal sight of a Guardian's ship coming into land, the hanger buzzing with life. The large grey drop ship had come crashing in, smashing the Guardian's ship out the way and slamming down into the hanger. The violent explosion had shaken the ground like an earthquake before knocking her and her Fireteam of their feet as rubble and metal fell upon them, consuming them, however protecting them from the crashed Guardian's ships engines, which produced a ferocious heat in their direction. The Warlock's breath had been stolen, knocked right out of her. After regaining some sense of consciousness, she pulled her damaged ram helmet from her face. Revelling her long dark blue hair and calming pale blue face, her bright blue luminous eyes priced through the dark. She found herself completely consumed by rubble. All that prevented her from being crushed was a supporting structure that had fallen from the ceiling, a that moment it was keeping a large amount of sharp flesh piercing metal from reaching her. After stumbling over her white Iron lord robes she was able to stand, having to arch her back at the lack of head room. Smoke slithered through a gap in the pile of metal, getting caught in the Awoken's throat, causing her to drop to her knees to escape the black smoke. As she desperately tried to clear her lungs her eyes wandered over a figure that lay motionless. The Hunter lay, his black cloak was draped over him, the electric blue arrangement of squares at the trim caught her eye. Virah fearing the worse, scrambled over to her friend.

"George!" She called pulling the fragile human off his front and onto his back. The horrific sight of a shard of metal imbedded in his chest plate greeted her eyes, she tapped the side of his pale white face with her black gloved hand. She watched as his eyes stirred beneath his eye lids, and his brow scrunch in pain. "George!" She called again.

"Five more minutes." The Hunter painfully smiled, his eyes only slightly open. Virah had to pin her friend down when he attempted to sit up.

"Your injured."

"I guessed, the metal sticking out my chest was a dead give away." George grunted in pain, his teeth clenched as he attempted a smile. His shaking hands manoeuvred to the foreign object sticking out his chest, his hands hesitated by it, not knowing what to do. "What happened?" He then suddenly asked, the serious tone setting Virah on edge.

"Cabal Drop ship." Virah simply replied her eyes meeting the Hunter's "Charged right into the hanger knocking a landing Guardians ship of course towards us." George went to speak when he was cut of by the bending of metal, the Guardian's heads shot up just in time to witness a beam come crashing down through the rubble towards them. Virah turned away her eyes scrunched, waiting for death. A purple light exploded around them, a Titan stood strongly beside them his arms outstretched as a defender bubble deflected the beam and sent most of the rubble flying. Seal pulled Virah to her feet, the smokeless air was a blessing on her lungs and just being able to stand straight was a gift.

"You alright?" He asked as he put his helmet back on. Virah nodded, still slightly shocked that she still breathed. Her eyes suddenly locked on the ghost that floated above her friend's shoulder, she turned expecting to see her own floating next to her. She despaired when she saw nothing, even the Hunter had his scanning his injury. She turned franticly, her eyes scanning the purple tainted area. A faint flickering blue light could just be seen buried under some metal, she ripped into the pile taking her damaged ghost into her hands. It said nothing as she studied it, before she tucked it safely into a leather bag on her belt. Seal noticed the concern in her eyes before he knelt beside the Hunter.

"Got anything else sticking out of you?" The Titan asked pointing at the piece of metal, drips of crimson blood slipped every now and then from the fresh wound.

"I can't feel my left leg."

"That's because you lost it three years ago, when you got on the bad side of a Vex."

"Well he might of took my leg but I took his life… and his leg." The Hunter laughed before the pain caused him to cough uncomfortably. The Titan eyed the metal, the Hunter watched him knowing what needed to be done.

"We've got to take it out." Seal announced, as Virah knelt on the other side of the Hunter.

"If you allow me to take some life force, I will be able to heal him somewhat." The Warlock looked to the Titan. He nodded presenting his hand to the Warlock, his other hand wrapped around the metal stuck in their friend. The Hunter laid his head back, eyes scrunched shut. Virah called upon the void energy from within, and found for the first time since she was reborn as a Guardian, that she struggled to bring it to the surface. After too much effort she nodded to Seal just before she took his hand, and in the matter of seconds drained some life force from him. She felt his fingers tense around her hand in pain. She quickly pulled away and the Titan gripped the metal with both hands and ripped it from the Hunter. He cried out in pain as the bubble around them faded. Virah placed her hand on the now horrible bleeding wound and released the life force she had stolen from Seal. She looked up at the Titan as he attempted to stand, the small light in his eyes seemed to flicker. He pushed her free assisting hand away, as he pulled himself to his feet. Retrieving his scout rifle from his back he examined the area. What he found was the wreck of a Guardian's ship just hanging on the edge of the walkway, bellow was the open air. A fire had erupted from the now stalled engine, producing black smoke into the air.

"Get George to his feet" Seal ordered as he lifted himself up over to the ship, he gently landed in the middle of the vehicle. He listened to the ship groan as it threated to topple over the edge. Taking a risk, he planted his first through the glass of the ship, thanks to the shields being down he was able to do this. He pulled the panel from the ship revelling a red and white armoured Hunter slouched at the wheel, its ghost scanning it. A sudden movement of the ship pulled his gaze away, and the sound of gun fire turned his head. Just in time to dodge a bullet as it whizzed past his head. Cabal where advancing from the drop ship that lay at the heart of the now destroyed hanger. "We've got to go!" He called to the others as he pulled the stranger out the ship and over his back. Knowing the danger, all of their ghosts vanished from sight, out of danger. All but Virah's, she could still feel its weight in her small bag.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hello, thanks to the couple of people that reviewed, greatly** **appreciated. Hopefully the action is starting to build up now and grabbing your interest, new chapter hopefully soon.**


End file.
